Vughead Love Story
by Vughead101
Summary: Veronica and Jughead find their way towards each other and their dreams come true to the future. Veronica is the prettist girl there is. Veronica wants danger and independence in her life. So she proves to her father and mother she can be independent and not need there money or there fancy life style. Jughead is in the gang servants and he is just a bad boy who wants a pretty girl
1. Chapter 1

**Veronica Pov.**

Veronica owns POPs but she also works as a employee. She's cleaning the counters and tables. Also waiting tables

The door jingles and in walks Archie, Jughead, And Betty

"Hey V" yells Betty I walk towards them

"Whats up" I look at the group and feel jealous at how close they are. How they can act like they have no worries in the world while I'm working my ass off to make ends meet at pops and yet I'm still getting my ass kicked. I really need to get out of this town before my father does any my damage.

"Nothing much V but you really should take a break and take a seat with us and have lunch" Invited Betty as she looks at me.

"I already had lunch but thanks B. What can I get you guys?" I don't mean to be impolite with the invite but I have to keeping working and try and get as much money as I can get to put into this place.

Jughead immediately says " Three hamburgers and a Strawberry shake. What do you want Betty?' Jughead looks at Betty questioningly

"I'll just have a chocolate shake" Betty looks at Archie and Archie nods his and as in saying he will have the same so I turn my back and give pops there order and I go over to other costumers and keep working. The diner is busy since its lunch time on a Saturday. I hear the ding as a order had been completed. I grab the groups order and walk over to them and give them there food Everyone says "Thank you"

"So V what do you have planned for this summer?" Asks Betty I look over at her Realizing I was staring at Jughead as he scarfs down his food disgustingly fast. Jughead looks up and smiles around all the food. Ewww gross

"Probably just working actually Jughead I was wondering if I can be your bartender part time at Whyte Wyrm? I question hopefully

He looks up and stops eating and his mouth opens with food still in it and I look at him with a disgusting look on my face and he closes his moth and clears his throat "Ehhh I'll have to ask my dad"

"Okay just let me know" I hope the Serpents let me work there they are easier to be around them then my family and the kids on this side of town. My phone beeps and its my father letting me know how disappointing he is of me and how much he plans to destroy me and this town. The best thing I am is a Lodge and I hold everything in and I may look and talk icy to people but I'm broken inside and I don't have anyone to talk to or anyone that understands what's it like to be the daughter of the monster who has nothing but hurt this town and all the people inside of it.

The door bell jingles as another group of teenagers walk in and take a seat and I walk over to them and take there order there jocks so of course they try and flirt but all they want from me is to get inside my panties and leave the next day. One of the jocks gets a little handsy and grabs my ass and pulls me into his lap.

I try to get out of his lap but he's stronger then me " Get your nasty hands off of me" I spit at him

I push against his chest and try to push his hands off my legs as he starts to run them up my thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jughead POV**

Archie and Betty invited me to go with them to pops the main reason I came with them was to hopefully see Veronica in her cute little waitress uniform. I started getting feelings for her for awhile. After we hooked up so now we have this friends with benefits thing going on but I want more the sex Is great and all but I want to love her and I want her to love me. But anyways "So Betty you hungry?" I ask her

"not really I just want a milkshake"

"Cool, Cool" there's been this awkward tension between us and im hating it ever since we broke up we havant been able to get back to the place where we where at. Thank god Archie came with us.

"How's the serpents Jughead" Archies asks breaking the tension between me and Betty

"There good we are working on stopping this jingle that just keeps reappearing. I don't get it every time we stop them they just pop back up and just keep going as if we didn't destroy there last place. It's really frustrating me." The serpents keep finding jingle and all I want to do is get that shit out of this town but yet it still keeps coming back and it's really driving me crazy that we can't get rid of that crap.

Archie looks at me with a confused face "Do you need help?" as if you could really help

"I wish man but thank you for your support." He smiles at me

Veronica looks up and sees us and walks over to us and takes our order and then walks away and let me tell you she is looking sexy af in that uniform like I thought she would. I check her ass out as she walks away. The way her hips go side to side is so sexy. Archie is looking to and I don't like that at all. He's my friend and all but she's mine and I don't share. I know why Archie and Veronica broke up and I know she dosen't have feelings for him but still I don't like how he looks at her like he wants her back.

Betty rolls her eyes at us "You do know I'm right here right Archie" Archie immediately looks away and blushes. Yeah I defiantly don't like that. Veronica comes back with our order and I'm starving so I start to shove food in my mouth like a starving man. Betty asks Veronica something and she is staring at me as I put food in my mouth. She has a disgusting look on her face and I smile around all the food in my mouth. I look down but when I hear my name being called I looked back up

"Jughead I was wondering if I can be your bartender part time at the Whyte Wyrm?" She looked hopeful but I don't know if I like the idea of her there with all the guys.

I looked up and stop eating and my mouth opens with food still in it and I look at her with a shocked look on my face and I closes my moth and clear throat "Ehhh I'll have to ask my dad" I finally say

After she gets done talking to Betty she walks away to help other costumers and I continue to eat as Betty and Archie drink there milkshakes.

"Why do you think she wants to work at Whyte Wyrm jug?" Archie looks concerned and I shrug

I hear commotion and then I hear Veronica "get your nasty hands off of me" I immediately get up and walk towards Veronica. Archie follows me. When I see some meat head had his hands on My Veronica I got pissed. Real pissed. "Get your hands off of her. I growl in a deep voice. The meat head looks at me then back at puts one of his hands on her ass.

"Mmmm I don't think so" He gets up and passes her to the guy next to him and he holds her in a bruising grip. I get up in the guys face and I did something that surprised him. I punched him in the face so hard I heard his jaw crack then I just kept punching him in the face. I stand tall and I look at the rest of the guys and their mouths had dropped.

"Anyone else want to mess with me?" the guy who had Veronica in his arms had dropped her on her ass and grabbed the dude that I had just beat up and ran with the rest of them out the door and you could hear there car engines squeeling out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Jugheads POV

When I looked at Veronica she looked like she was about to cry. Right when I was about to get her Archie goes and grabs her. Jealousy swoops through me when I see how he's holding her.

"Are you okay Veronica" Archie asks I watch and see her reaction and she nods her head I go to her and take her from Archie's arms

"Give is a minute okay Archie" I say and take her downstairs and close the door for some privacy "Are you okay princess?" I ask as I gently sit down with her in my lap she puts her face in my chest and cuddles close

"Thank you so much Juggie for saving me from those guys.I tried to get away from him but he was so much stronger then me. I didn't like his hands all over me I only like yours on me." I rub her back in soothing motion

"It's okay princess I got you and I will always protect you no matter what. Your MINE! You got that baby." As I look down at her she looks up at me with love in her eyes and she kisses me so full of passion and love . I keep kissing her until we are both out of breath. "Your amazing you know that?" I look down into her eyes and kiss her again taking her break from her. Please let me make you feel good.

She nods fast "yes please make me feel good Juggie." I lean back and unzip her uniform slowly she has the sexiest body ever I kiss down her next and over her round bouncy boobs and down her flat belly and to my favorite part of her body her sweet tight pussy.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica POV

He kisses down my body making me feel so good kissing and running his hands down my body when he gets to my aching pussy he kisses me through my black satin panties. jug grabs my leg and hooks it over the back of the couch and brings the one closest to him up to rest over his shoulder. I wait expecting the best pleasure of my life. he kiss around my pussy teasing me again and again making me buck up wanting him to touch me. "I want to taste you so bad. Taste your sweet juices. I want you to cum again and again and again and after I use my mouth on your sexy tight pussy im going to fuck you and your gonna cum on my cock.

I blush as he looks at me with that intensity. I moan as he rips off my panties and jug licks slowly up my pussy and sucks lightly on my clit making me tremble already and from just his first lick. Passion already building for him wanting him so much. Jug looks at as he pleasures me as he licks and sucks and fucks me with his tongue again and again the pleasure Is so amazing and he knows it.

"Please Juggie" I beg as he keeps eating me and pleasuring me im so close

"you want to cum princess?" juggie teases

"yes judge make me cum" he pushes a finger and that just adds to the pleasure and I cum all over his face Im shivering and shaking with the force of my orgasim and he just keeps making keep going over and over again

"JUGGIE,JUGGIE,JUGGIE" I chant over and over as the pleasure sweeps through. After the shocks I look at him and he's smirking and he has juice all over his face.

"You want more princess. Can your tight pussy any more cuming on my face. You taste so good" He licks his lips and he leans up and kisses me and the puts his young in my mouth and I taste myself and it taste good. I suck on his tongue and he moans. "Do you like that baby."

I nod my head he puts both of my legs over his shoulders and he digs back in he sucks and licks my clit over and over agin. im close again he has one hand in my pussy while the other is on my boob pulling my nipple and pinching making them ache so good.

"Juggie im close" I moan and gasp his name again over and over waiting for the pleasure over take me.

"Go ahead baby cum on my lips. Coat my face with your juice let me taste your delicious pussy juice. He dives his face back and im moaning and screaming . Everyone can probably hear me screaming and moaning jugs name.

Im cumins I arch my back "Ahhhhhh JJJJJUUUUUGGGGIIIEEE" I slump back down tired Jug leans back

"Princess im not done with you yet" my eyes are open wide shocked he wants me to cum more He smirks and chuckle a deep chuckle and he stands up and my eyes go down to his bulging pants as his hard on is pressing against the zipper wanting to be let out. I lick my lips wanting to taste his cock.

" Can I take your jeans off?" I ask gently he looks at me and I can see him love and passion and lust. I stand up naked and I get on my knees and I unzip him and I try to get his bottoms on his jeans undone but I can't get it. I let out a frustrated groan and I look up at him pleading me to help me

" baby do you need help with something" he's teasing me. he chuckles and he unbuttons his pants and he's about to pull his pants down but I grab his hands and shake my head. I pull his pants down and his boxer and the his huge cock comes out and I have never has someone as big as him before. I stare a little too long and he starts to get a little agitated. I look up at him and licked the head and he lets out a loud moan and then I take his cock fully in my mouth and I suck him as far as I can go and then when I accidentally went to far I gagged but that didn't stop me so I kept going and then I felt Jug put his hands in my hair and pull a little. I pull back

"You can fuck my mouth if you want" I want him to he looks at me for permission and I nod and he starts to fuck my mouth then he pulls me off.

"Baby important question do you want me to wear a condom?" I shake my head "Princess please bend over the couch"I do immediately and he goes behind me and he rubs his hand over my butt then he slapped my ass. Jug spreads my legs and he teases my opening with his cock and then he pushes in slowly.

"FFFFUUUUCCCKKK JUGHEAD" I scream and moan then he fucks me hard and fast I cum all over his cock over and over again he groans and moans

" baby VVVIIIRRROOONNNIIICCCAAA im gonna cum in your tight pussy fill up with my cum okay baby please let me cum inside you baby" he begs

"juggie cum inside me baby fill me up with your cum" he growls and then he pushes all the way in and cums so much and fills me up with all of his cum. I orgasm as Juggie fills me up

I moan"I love you so much Juggie" He pulls back and he has a shocked look on his face


	5. Chapter 5

Jughead POV

"Oh wow" came out of my mouth first thing I said. She looked hurt

"Princess I love you to so fucking much"I kissed her mouth " It wasn't just sex for me"

"It wasn't just sex for me either" She admitted

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask

"Oh my god really...Yes defiantly" we cuddle and we are both so blissed out until she sits up "We had sex...really loud they probably heard us" She starts to freak out

" Its okay baby...now they know I please like no other and no one can please you like I can" I put my arm possessively around her waist

"No I gotta get back to work and you better make sure I get the job at the bar I really need another job right now!" she bites her lip

" why do you need this job so much. You live with your dad and he's rich why don't you get some money from him and then you don't have to work so much and you can relax." I stress

" Oh I forgot to tell you my dad kicked me out of the house a couple of months ago I have been sleeping on the couch in here for a place because I have no where else to go." I get mad fast

Why didn't you come to me, well for now on you can stay with me in the trailer and I will take care of you but if you still want the job you can have it I won't stop you from working if that will make you happy." I said happily enough that now I can sleep with with my new girlfriend in my arms overnight and I can take care of her and always make sure she is okay and if she isn't then I will be the one to take care of her not Archie not Betty not anyone else but me. I smile thinking about that.

"Are you sure you want to share your space with me and let me be in your bubble all the time. you be able to have any girls over. You won't have anytime to yourself since I will be there in your way." She tries to reason with me

" No way in hell you are moving in with me' I smirk and she blushes

" Then I want to be a Serpent! She states out of the blue

"No way in hell you are i'm here to protect you not get you to join the gang and become a criminal. you don't have to join something just because I am In it."

"Your my boyfriend and plus I need to get some life experience and have some fun." Im nervous but I can't tell her no or she will fight me and then go behind my back and somehow become one without me knowing about. We both get up and dressed and we head up stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica POV

I can't believe Jughead loves me. I haven't had anyone love me for a long time sometimes there just words. The way he showed me he loves me is with his eyes and with the passion he showed me. My only worry is did everyone hear. The way Jughead was making me moan and scream I wouldn't be shocked if everyone up there heard everything we just did. But I do got to say that was the best sex I have ever had. Jughead is such a gentleman he even helped me get dressed and held my hand and helped me walk up the stairs.

When we get up the stairs and open the door there was no one there. It was like a ghost town in pops.

When I walk further in near the door I see Betty and Archie sitting on the crappy old bench outside.

I blush and look at jughead and he is smirking he looks pleased with the turned out with the place and everyone leaving after they probably heard me screaming his name in nothing but pleasure.

When me and jughead walk out of pops Archie and Betty look up and look at us.

"Looks like someone had fun" Betty said smirking at me and jughead. I put my head down in emmbarsment and jughead still has his smirking look on his face.

" I want to join the serpents" Archie and Betty looked at me in shock. Betty get mad and frustrated look on her face like she's constipated.

"Juggie won't let you. He wouldn't let me so why would he allow you to join." She smirks at me as if she thinks that she has won something. Archie looks at his girlfriend in shock

"Well its a good thing that im a big girl and I don't need Jugheads permission to become one." Betty looks pissed

"Don't worry about it Betty I didn't want you to join because I didn't think you could handle it but I know Veronica can she's tougher then you are." I smirk at Betty knowing I just one something that she thought she would I hate when she thinks she is smarter than me.

"Well I'm shocked that you would want to become one Veronica. Its a really dangerous gang and you don't need to be getting in the middle of that kind of stuff. Not to mention your dad won't allow you to do that." I get really pissed off and cross my arms. Betty looks at her boyfriend with betrayal and jealousy. Betty thinks that I still want Archie and im just with jug to make him jealous but that is the last thing I would do because Archie was just a crush and I realized who he really is.

"You know Archie if you get your head out of my fathers ass then you would know that my dad kicked me out weeks ago and I have been staying here at pops. But thanks to my new amazing boyfriend he has offered to allow me to stay with him at his place." Archie looks SUPER pissed off.

Archie get up and grabs my arm and yanks me to him roughy. Archie has a brusing grip on my arm. "You listen here I don't care about your father but I still love you and I want to be with you again. I already know you're faking it with that bitch over there you know he can't please you like I can. I flinched and pulled back my other hand and punched him and then I kneed him in the nuts.

"Archie I faked everything I had with you. Just ask Betty every time she's with you she can't even get because you're so bad she has to think of Jughead to even get a little wet. We will NEVER ever get back together. You're nothing to me not now not Ever" Betty stand up and slaps me across the face. Jughead grabbed and pushed her away from me.

What the hell Betty. Go help your boyfriend and stay the hell away from me and MY GIRLFRIEND. Archie stay the fuck away from Veronica and I. If I see you near here I will beat the shit out of you. I smile at his protectiveness I love that. He grabs my hand and takes me to his motorcycle. He gives me a helmet and he take off towards his tailor park.

Im going to my new home.


	7. Chapter 7

After everything that happened with Archie and Betty I just want to make Veronica feel good and I want her to know how much she means to me. When we get to the trailer park of where we will now live together. I pull up to mine and when we get there I get off first then I take her hand and helped her get off the bike. After I help her get the helmet and I walk into the trailer door.

"I'm sorry its not much" I say embarrassed of my small place compared to what she was used to and I will never give her anything like she used to have.

"Baby you have nothing to be embarrassed about you have done so much for me. I love you so much and you make me so happy. You are my everything." After Veronica just said that I teared up a little knowing I make her happy. And she makes me the happiest person alive.

" Princess you make me the happiest man alive." I sit down on the couch and pull my laptop out and I start typing and writing my book about Riverdale. Veronica sits next me to and grabs the laptop out of my hands and puts it on the cracked coffee table. She climbs onto my lap and she starts to kiss my neck.

"Not that I mind this at all but I can't go again you have drained me from humming again." I say nervously I don't want to let her down but at the same time I can't go again Im a teenage boy but I still can't get a hard on after just cumming.

"Babe I was just giving you affection and I was making a few hickeys to show all of Riverdale that you are my man and I you will always be mine." my mouth drops open of hoe possessive she is of me and she want to be will and she is that proud to be my girlfriend. I get hard even though I didn't think that was possible.

"Fuck you can't say things like that and not want to be bent over and fucked so hard that you can't walk." She pulls back and she is shocked but when I looked into her eyes I seen passion and lust. You can see that right away and that's even a bigger turn on. I grabbed her and pulled her into my bedroom and bent her over my small bed and her ass is just so big and bubbly. I can't help but to give it a little slap.

What surprised me was she moaned. " Do you like that princess?" I ask her as I slapped her ass a little harder and she moaned louder

"JJUUGGIIEE yes god yes does that feel good. Do it again!" I was happy that she liked it I didn't know that I would like it either so I keep slapping her ass until its all nice and red and Veronica is just a moaning mess. I love making her this way. I spread her butt cheeks and I pull out my cock.

"Princess I'm going to make you feel so good that's a promise." I declare making a promise that I fully intend to go through with this promise until we're both a mess of overstimulation.

I push my cock into her and I fuck her hard and were moaning. Veronica is screaming my name so loud my neighbors can probably hear her as I rub my hands down her ass. Her ass is warm from her spanking. my cock feel likes its in a glove wet and warm. It feels amazing a her moaning and knowing I'm pleasuring her is making me close to cumming.

"Juggie I'm gonna cum." I aim my cock so I hit the spot that makes her go crazy and the faster and harder I hit there she is moaning and going crazy.

"Fuck Fuck God God Damn Juggie" I can feel all her juices as she explodes and chums all over my cock. Flip her over and fuck her fast until I'm about to cum.

"Baby let my cum inside your pussy again." I beg. I hope she lets me fill her up again. Her eyes are half lidded as she is in a orgasm haze.

"Go ahead and cum inside me baby" Im pleased with that and I groan as I cum and fill veronica up. I slump over and pull her to the top of the bed and I pull the blankets up and cuddle her. Being mindful of her sore ass. I fall into the most peaceful sleep I've ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

BANG

I wake up with a start. "JUGHEAD where are you have been calling." I shake jughead as I make sure the blanket is covering my naked body. FP Jones opens the door and when he sees us his eyes goes wide and his mouth drops. "Jughead get your ass up and get dressed you to princess." i'm nervous FP Jones just seen me and Jughead in bed together. Jughead kisses my lips and gets up and gets dressed. I don't have any clothes and I tell Jughead this.

Jughead goes to his closet and gives me some sweatpants and a t-shit that I know will be to big for me. When I get finished getting dressed I follow the talking.

"...Anywhere else to go and she's my girlfriend I didn't think it was such a big deal if comes and moves in with us. She got kicked out of her house and she has been staying at pops. I need to protect her from her mom and dad. Plus she wants to join the Serpents and work at the bar being a bartender." I shake a little im nervous with how upset FP Jones is.

"Son I love you but are you stupid because if you think I will let a Lodge work at my bar then you're crazy. When did she even become your girlfriend if it's just sex then you don't have to be her boyfriend to get some ass from her." I'm shocked that FP is insinuating that Jughead is just using for sex. I'm about to walk in there and Give FP a piece of my mind.

" Dad no this isn't just about sex im in love with her and she isn't just a Lodge she has done a lot for the Serpents and you can't she hasn't she has done a lot more than anyone else in the other side of town. She even stuck up for us to her dad and that's how she got kicked out of her house. She doesn't have any money. Lodge took it all from her because she stuck with us and kept pops open."

I can't believe hoe much Jughead knew. I try not to tell to many people what happened with my dad. I didn't want it to get out of hand. plus I still love my dad no matter what I just can't stand his decisions and his actions are horrible

"FP I know you think im like my father but that is the last thing I want to be. I don't want tp hurt anyone Im trying to make up for the things my father has done. I love you son so much and I want to make him happy. I plan to prove myself to everyone. I want to become a serpent so I can show everyone that im good and im nothing like my father. I hope you understand." I want to shove my foot up his ass for assuming the worst about me but I really can't because I can understand why.

"Okay okay if that's what you want Jughead but just know if you put her in the bar then its your job to protect her because her father has done some serious damage here." I jump up and down happyly. Jughead laughs at me. Jughead hugs me and starts to kiss my neck and he sucked on spot that feels so good.

"Break it up you to I don't need to watch as my son and his girlfriend getting it on in front of me" I blush and Jughead just laughs and shakes his head. Im so happy being here with jughead and knowing I will alway have him by my side no matter what. My father might have kicked me out of the house but I will always have people that love me and support me to Matter what.

I kiss jughead I love you and our future holds so many new things an adventures and I can't wait to explore those things with Jughead.


End file.
